Angel Wolf
by Flashfox Tyrell05
Summary: Naruto finds out he is a Bijuu that is suppose to put the others in check and be the strongest but is different from the others since he is also a half angel and demon too. There are more then the 9 known bjiuu who want his leadership. Harem
1. Human to a mix breed

**I Do Not Own Naruto – Ha can sue me now bitches**

"**Goukakyuu no Jutsu****"** – jutsus being announced

"_**Brat**_**"** – demon/god speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

Naruto was sitting on top of the Hokage monument waiting for the day to be over. It was October 13 the day Kyuubi attacked and was sealed in him. He already knew this. It wasn't hard to find out if people are always calling you a demon and there are books saying that a Bijuu can never die but only sealed and sometimes they can break out of it which happened on numerous occasions with Sanbi the 3 tail turtle who is now free. Naruto may not seem like it but he is extremely smart. He had a perfect photographic memory that was as good as a camera and he had enough smarts to put a Nara to shame and make them look like a baby. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a silver white shirt with black pants and sandals. He is 7 years old.

_'I wonder how long I can put up with this. They try to come after me every single time on my birthday. I know they may be fools at times but this is fucking ridiculous'_ thought Naruto looking at his stomach.

'I wonder if the seal might break letting him get lose'

**"Hey I am not a male"** yelled a voice shocking Naruto

"Who said that" yelled Naruto standing up and looking around.

"**I will just make things easier for you and have you met me in person"** said the voice as Naruto suddenly lost consciousness

Naruto woke up to see that he was lying down in a place that seemed like a sewer. He notices 7 pipes going all over the place. They were different colors which were blue, red, purple, pure white, pink, green and silvery white. As he got up he notice he was in a sewer with the water being ankle deep with no sign of rats and garbage. It was strange to see a huge book shelf with one book floating evenly on the water's surface. In back of him was a three times taller than him statue of a were-wolf with 2 angel covering its body. It was perfectly carved and made him have this familiarity presence but at the same time not so much familiar.

He turned to the front to see a huge cage with a seal locking the gates on it. Behind the cage was pure darkness until two red eyes with slits in them opened up and looked down directly at him. Most people would be shitting in themselves right now but Naruto didn't feel scared for some reason knowing he should be in a very dark corner mumbling about bull for the rest of his life. BUT something inside of him was telling him he was greater to this thing behind the gates but it was extremely hard to believe right now with those soul piercing eyes. Naruto decided to speak up in order to end this awkward period of silence.

"So you are that voice in my head and from the looks of this you are Kyuubi, I am in my mind, and that cage is your seal. Correct?"

**"Correct"** said a voice as the darkness lifted up and showed the Kyuubi in all its glory or destruction looking self choose one.

**"I am Kyuubi no Kitsune 9 tail demon fox and Queen of all demons and foxes. Now bow before... O my that is interesting"** said Kyuubi socked at something.

"What is it"

**"It seems that Kami has finally chosen someone and a human no less"**

"What are you talking about?"

**"Just look into the water"** said Kyuubi as Naruto looked down into the water looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"I don't see anything. I see me with wolf ears, a tail, silver eyes with black slits, claws, and enlarged canine te...(10 seconds later) AAAAAAA WHAT THE HELL IS THIS. IS THIS YOUR DUEING KYUUBI" yelled Naruto

**"Hold on let me transform into a better appearance so we... well I can talk more comfortably"** said Kyuubi as she started to glow in a bright red light before it disappeared leaving a beautiful red hair women with the same eyes as before wearing a kimono that goes past her knees but shows her curves perfectly barefooted leaving a blushing Naruto with a little blood coming down his nose. To say she had a body of a god would severely underestimate her beauty.

**"Ok, now think of a beautiful place where we can talk at instead of this sewer"**

Naruto started to think when a bright light appeared and they were on a grassy plain. The sky was clear with a bright sun, a waterfall to the left of them, underneath it was a crystal clear pond, a huge tree with the seal on it in the middle of the field which was where they were directly underneath of in the shade, and the bookcase was to the left of the tree and the statue was to the right of it. Kyuubi looked the same except the fact that she now had a collar around her neck with seals on it.

"Ok now can explain"

"**Ok Kami said to all of the tail beast which is more than 9 you all assumed to only be. Yes there are more but they mostly stay hidden or stay in the demon world. Now she said and yes again Kami is a female that there would be a new ten tail Bijuu which would be the first to reach that level, be able to surpass that level by far that will reign supreme but will be of the wolf race. It will have powers of all the Bijuu but also god and angel like powers. Centuries past and the Bijuu was never made, found, or appeared... well until now. You are that Bijuu making you the soon to be 10 tail or up demon wolf lord with enough training and experience but since I am sealed in you maybe some of my power will combine into yours making you stronger. When my power fully becomes yours it will take a year to get my power and strength back to full. So now you can ask any questions you have"** finished Kyuubi

'_But why did Kami chose him of all people it makes no sense. I will have to find out about this more later'_

"Ok what are my powers?"

**"Well can transform into 4 different stages with each different abilities. You can control all elements. You can even control life and death. You can do many godlike things like make a new life form, bloodline, or even make a new person or demon and angel abilities like use your power to guide people to the afterlife and stuff which I have no experience in that category since I am a demon. My guess is that the bookshelf over there will help you in that. Maybe more books will appear as you master the one's given. You know it's surprising you are not freaking out. Wonder why."**

"Well freaking out would not make the situation any better even though I want to freak out. Now any responsibilities"

**"You have to a wife for each tail you have but since you only have one you need one wife now. To make sure you get the whole tail and wife business I will give you a simple example. As you get stronger you gain more tails signaling your level of strength. The reason why you need to have a child for every tail which is not including your clan resurrection because those children will have a very important role for the future. Now for your problem of you needing a wife, I would be happy to apply. I always wanted my own group of legacies"** said Kyuubi smirking and planning evil deeds

'_**And have my legacies go on when with them when I am no more. Don't want to die lonely now'**_ thought Kyuubi

"Yeaaaaa O K we can talk about that later. Anything else" asked a scared Naruto as he can literally see the evil energy coming from Kyuubi as she started to plan.

**"Well you have to maintain world peace, rule over Makai, save the world from certain evil, you know the whole hero thing"**

"OOooO. So what do I have to do to become stronger gain, my tails, and why did you attack Konoha"

**"Well I just have to train you in some demonic arts, make you master all the elements and put your bodies strain to the max. Now for the reason I attack Konoha is because I was under a powerful genjustu when I forcedly summon by a man"**

"Who was it?"

**"Uchiha ****Madara****"**

"Ok so he is one of my enemies already. Now can l somehow be able to get you out of the seal so you can maybe train me physically and I can't have a wife in my head 24 seven. It can do some damage in their"

**"Hey. What's that suppose to mean"** yelled Kyuubi (to the ladies out there do not deny the fact that if you had the chance to here, see, or whatever your man does or make him do whatever you will jump at it)

**"Don't Lie! Just rip the right corner of the seal and wipe some blood on it. When I get out of here prepare for the worst beaten of your FUCKING life."** yelled Kyuubi as Naruto completely scared out of his mind did as he was told.

_'I am so fucked'_ thought Naruto

**"Damn straight now I'll see you later Naruto-kun"** said Kyuubi as she grabbed and bring Naruto into a kiss while channeling chakra to him causing him to wake up.

He found himself lying next to the tree while everyone was either enjoying the festival or looking for him for different reasons.

"Ok I am not going back into the village tonight"

**"Why won't you just leave"** said Kyuubi

"What! I can't just leave!"

**"It isn't final. It is just until you can defend yourself. I will teach you a few of their ninja arts and some demonic arts. Also teach you how to switch between your different forms, up your tails, teach you how to use your different types of charka, and things necessary for you to be a leader"** finished Kyuubi

'_Ok then for how long'_

'_**Hmm five years. Yeah five years is perfect'**_

'_Ok good-bye Konoha for now' thought Naruto and with that no one saw Naruto for five years._

**Parings on Stand By for now**

Next Chapter: Results of 5 years


	2. Return

**Important Notice:** Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm graduating and after that I'm being shipped off into the Army so I'm going to do as many updates as I can for all fic's. Due to that I will make every chapter at least 2,000 words max 3,000 so I can update faster ok. When I come back it will be back to my usual limits.

**I Don't Own Naruto or any other things like Movies and such.**

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_**"** – jutsus being announced and demon thoughts

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

**5 Years Later**

Naruto was walking through the forest heading towards Konoha. He had platinum white hair with blue eyes with black slits in them. He had 5 white wolf tails with white wolf ears but they were barely noticeable because of his gray coat that covered all of his tails and chest only expect for the tips of his tails and a hood covered his head if needed. He had black pants and a grey shirt inside. Over the grey shirt was a black Anbu chest plate and inside of his jacket was a hidden katana that was a long as he was. It had a black hilt and the blade was white. Next to him was a female known as Kyuubi. She was wearing a red coat (like Akatsuki) with black flames on it. Inside of it she was wearing black pants and red sandals. She had fox ears on her head and 9 red fox tails hidden in the cloak.

"**You know we will have complications at the gate right"** said Kyuubi

"**I know that's why we are going to head straight to the Hokage"** said Naruto

"**And how do we do that"**

"**Well we can change into smaller versions of are true form"** said Naruto smirking

"**Ooo. That would make sense for you but what about me. The villagers hate foxes"**

"**Yeah but they love wolfs. They wouldn't dare try to hurt the wolf which is holding a fox protectively in fear of hurting the said animal"**

"**Aww you care so much about me to be able to put your skin on the line. You are so sweet, you deserve a treat later on"** said Kyuubi as her tail slipped through the front of her cloak and petted Naruto's chin a little.

'_**If I get a treat for thinking of a plan to protect her wonder what I get if I actually do protect her. I'll be fucking awesome to her. A Sex God even hehehehe. Go Naruto!'**_ thought Naruto chuckling as they could finally see the village gates.

"**Hey you ready"** said Naruto as Kyuubi nodded. In the brief flash of light Naruto was now a fully grown white wolf that would be natural for all wolfs but instead he was a little bigger than the average size for a wolf and Kyuubi was a regular red fox. They both had one tail so it wouldn't attract any attention to them.

When they finally reached the gates they sneaked passed the bored guards and started to walk towards the Hokage tower staying close to the sides while Kyuubi stayed very close to Naruto. Some of the villagers saw the fox and glared at it but when they saw the wolf next to the said fox they left it alone. After all who wants to get into a fight with a large wolf canines made to tare flesh apart. One kid who was bulling some other kids had seen the fox walking but for some strange reason didn't see the wolf next to it. Deciding to pick up a small pole on the ground and teach the fox a lesson to get some praise from the nearby villagers.

Some villagers saw him walking to the fox and went up to him to warn him of the large wolf next to it but it was already too late. When he was in range he picked up the pole and slammed it at the fox. Unfortunately for him and fortunately for Kyuubi, Naruto had grabbed the pole with his jaw and ripped it from his hands making the kid fall to the ground. Using his jaw he snapped the pole in half shocking everyone in the area of his brute strength before he growled at the kid. The kid looked at him terrified wetting himself before he ran for his life. Naruto just smirked as he decided to leave the kid be for now. He looked to the side to see Kyuubi crouched down with her eyes closed waiting for the pain.

'_**Wow even Kyuubi could at times or is this some kind of act. Well maybe that would hurt since we are not in are true forms'**_ thought Naruto as he picked up Kyuubi with his jaw by the skin of her neck which is what a canine would do to carry its young and started walking on. While Naruto was doing Kyuubi was just blaming Naruto in her mind.

'_**I know one of those stupid villagers have me right now. That stupid baka Naruto left me' **_thought Kyuubi as she began to open her eyes. She looked around to see that the villagers didn't have her but Naruto did.

'_**Ok he gets an extra gift tonight'**_ thought Kyuubi using her tail to rub Naruto's chin making him place her down. As soon as she was on the floor she jumped onto Naruto's back and laid down on it with her head on his right shoulder. Naruto just smirked at her laziness before continuing on.

They were walking past the Inuzuka compound when they saw a crowd of villagers behind them waiting for the fox and wolf to split apart so they can kill the fox. They looked back front to see two females with 4 dogs next to them. The females had clan markings on their face, slit eyes, en-lengthen fangs, and other wild features. The dogs started to walk in front of them toward their direction. Naruto just stood place growling at them daring to make a move at him. Three of the dogs had started to circle him and sniffing his scent while the last one stood between Naruto and the crowd growling at them in a warning to not interfere. The villagers did the smart thing and left knowing what an Inuzuka dog can do to their enemy. The three dogs sniffing Naruto's scent had finally stopped in shock and started to bow low to him shocking the women in front of Naruto.

"Kage why are you bowing before him" asked the younger one of the two women

"That's because Hana, Tsume, he is the legendary Bijuu from the sculpture. He is the Bijuu that can force all demons and even the 9th Bijuu to kneel before him. A Bijuu with unimaginable power." said Kage shocking Hana and Tsume that he was a Bijuu and Naruto that they found out.

'_**Damn so much for keeping a low profile'**_ thought Naruto

'_**Busted'**_ thought Kyuubi

"So you are a Bijuu yet why do you take on such a small form when you are really a massive creature. I know you can talk so don't act like you can't" said Hana

"**And you two are Hana and Tsume according to your partners correct"** asked Naruto

"Yes we are from the Inuzuka clan"

"**Well Hana would you march into a village in a hugemongous size. We all know what happened to Kyuubi in that accident"** said Naruto making Hana blush in embarrassment

"O I see your point but what do you mean by accident. Kyuubi targeted this village"

"**She was caught off guard and a powerful genjutsu was put on Kyuubi making Kyuubi attack this village"**

"That may be the reason but how do you know this?"

"**Haven't you heard from Kage? I am the Lord of the Bijuu. I know everything on demons and Bijuu"** said Naruto posing proudly

'_**Lord of the Bijuu my ass; you couldn't command me until you personally gain your ninth tail at least. I know everything that happens with them. I told you what happen at the attack'**_ thought Kyuubi threw her mental connection to Naruto, while smacking him on the head with her tail

'_**Quiet. Obey your master. Submit to my will!'**_ thought Naruto trying his best to look intimidating

"**That's it!"** yelled Kyuubi shocking the group she talked as she slammed her paw into Naruto's head making him fall to the ground clutching his head in pain while Kyuubi glared at him.

"**Master my ass. You think because you are the Bijuu Lord everyone will bow and obey you!"**

"**Aaaa yes"**

SMACK SCRATCH

Kyuubi had smacked him again on the head and when he thought she was done she scratched his face making him roll and whine holding his face in pain.

"**Baka!"**

"**You do know you talked out loud right hime"**

"**Aaa whoops, I guess I'll be quiet now"**

"**Thank God"**

SMACK SCRATCH SMACK

"**Ooowww dammit my face! My beautiful face!"** yelled Naruto in pain

"**You really enjoy pushing my buttons"**

"**Ooo Kinky"**

SMACK

"**You must love pain huh!"**

"**Well you beating me looks very exotic. Please do this in bed"** pleaded Naruto

SMACK

"**Baka. But maybe I will allow it if you call ME master for a whole day"**

"**Ooooo I knew you were Kinky Master"**

SMACK SCRATCH SMACK

"**O yes Master beat your slave. Show me your love! Show me your power!" **yelled Naruto as Kyuubi having enough just started to beat the crap out of him while Tsume, Hana, and the dogs just watched sweat-dropping until Hana spoke up.

"I don't mean to intrude but can you explain to me what's going on?"

"**We will continue this later and you will see my power in bed tonight. You're giving me head tonight"** glared Kyuubi

"**Yes Master. Well Tsume-chan, Hana-chan do you got a private place where we can talk at"**

"A sure just follow me into my compound"

"**Ok well can you send one of your partners to go get the Hokage?"**

"Alright Kage can you please get the Hokage" asked Tsume

"Yes Tsume-sama" said the dog before he ran to the Hokage's Tower. When Kage left Naruto and Kyuubi followed Tsume, Hana, and the other three dog's to their compound.


End file.
